The invention relates to couplings in general, especially to hose couplings, and more particularly to improvements in couplings wherein one end portion of a first tubular component (e.g., the nipple at one end of a metallic or plastic pipe) can be separably connected with one end portion of a second tubular component (such as an elastically deformable hose). Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in couplings of the type wherein one section of a sleeve-like tubular member is connectable with the end portion of the second component and another section of the sleeve-like member has one or more flexible elastic prong-like or analogous coupling elements which can engage one or more protuberances on the end portion of the first tubular component. Such couplings further comprise a second tubular member which cooperates with the one section of the sleeve-like member to sealingly confine the end portion of the second tubular component.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,798 granted July 28, 1987 to Heinz Sauer discloses a hose coupling wherein the sleeve-like member is made of a plastic material and has a first section provided with ribs and extending into the end portion of a hose and a second section which is devoid of ribs and extends into the end portion of a pipe. The prong-shaped coupling elements are integral with a median portion of the sleeve-like member and engage an external protuberance of the pipe in assembled condition of the coupling. The latter further comprises a ring-shaped sealing element between the end portion of the pipe and the respective section of the sleeve. A drawback of such couplings is that the sleeve-like member is complex an expensive. In view of its complexity, such sleeve-like member can be made at an acceptable cost only from a thermoplastic material in a specially designed injection molding or like machine.